Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/"Kraina Lodu 3" - rozdział ósmy...
Kolejny rozdział... Tym razem będzie tutaj Linsa... Yyy, w sensie Linus i Elsa XD Mam nadzieję, że nie wystraszyłam samym wstępem :D *** Rozdział VIII Kolejna kolacja w zamku w Nasturii odbywała się tak jak każda poprzednia. Każdy miał jakieś zajęcie, każdy z kimś rozmawiał. Tylko Hans siedzący na końcu długiego stołu siedział sam. Coś jednak się zmieniło. Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł czyjąś postać. - Czemu tak sam siedzisz? – zapytała go z uśmiechem. W prawdzie był na nią nieco zły, że woli siedzieć z jego bratem, ale cieszył się, że wreszcie zwróciła na niego uwagę. - Siedzę sam, bo nie chcę się wtrącać w twoją rozmowę z Linusem – odparł beznamiętnie – Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać… - Przecież nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz. Hans, nie bądź proszę zazdrosny o Linusa. To tylko mój bardzo dobry kolega. - Tak dobry, że ciągle za tobą łazi i spędzasz z nim każdą wolną chwilę. - Może on po prostu docenia moją inteligencję… - Już widzę, jak on patrzy na tę twoją inteligencje – burknął z niesmakiem – Po prostu denerwuje mnie to, że wolisz jego ode mnie. - Wcale go nie wolę. Po prostu dawno się z nim nie widziałam i chciała jakoś nadrobić ten stracony czas… - Czas stracony ze mną prawda? – popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. Wiedziała, że nie podoba mu się to. Wiedziała, że coś go nie pokoi, ale nie mogła cały czas mu ulegać. Nie widziała nic złego w tym, że spędza czas z przyjacielem. Przecież gdyby to Hans miał przyjaciela, z którym spędzałby tyle czasu, też nie widziałby w tym nic złego. - Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – przewróciła oczami – Wiesz dobrze, że cie kocham i gdybyśmy tylko byli w Arandelle nie zachowywałbyś się tak. Wstała od stołu, po czym wyszła z jadalni. Nie zdziwił go Linus, który wybiegł w ślad za nią. * - Jak to chciał was zabić? - spytała królowa otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia - Tylko po to, żeby przejąć tron w Arandelle? - I mimo tego wszystkiego co zrobił, Elsa wyszła za niego? – król ze zdziwieniem słuchał opowieści córki. - Tak, no mówię przecież. Owszem, cciał nas obie pozabijać, ale później uratował życie i mnie, i Kristoffowi, a Elsie to nawet dwa razy, z czego raz prawie oddał za nią życie. Po tym wszystkim Hans naprawdę się zmienił i zrozumiał, że wcześniej zrobił źle… - Dobrze, Anno, ale – zaczęła zaniepokojona królowa – Mówiłaś, że się pokłócili… - Nie pokłócili, tylko Hans bardzo nie chciał, żeby Elsa przyjeżdżała do Nasturii. Chodziło o jego braci i tak dalej… - W sumie miał racje – westchnął ciężko król – Mogliście nie przyjeżdżać… - Gdybyśmy nie przyjechali, to bym się z wami nie spotkała – uśmiechnęła się Anna przytulając się do rodziców – Myślałam, że zginęliście. Co się tak właściwie wydarzyło? - To nie czas na opowiadania o nas – zaczęła królowa – Ale też myśleliśmy, że się już nie zobaczymy… * - Hans niczego nie rozumie – westchnęła smutno Elsa. Razem z Linusem siedzieli w jej sypialni. Ona skuona leżała na łóżku. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Płakać? To nie był powód, ale gdy tylko myślała o Hansie robiło jej się na tyle przykro, że do oczu napływały jej łzy. - Nie przejmuj się – Linus usiadł obok niej – On zawsze taki był, wiecznie obrazony, nic mu nigdy nie pasowało... - Ale kiedyś było inaczej. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów, a teraz… - Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze cię rozumiem – Linus przysunął się bliżej, po czym objął Elsę – Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. - Wiem o tym. Nagle jednak w drzwiach Elsa dostrzegła Hansa. Stał osłupiały wpatrując się w nią przytuloną do Linusa. Poczuł silne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Dla niego już wszystko było jasne... - Hans – gwałtownie uwolniła się z uścisku – Co ty tutaj robisz? - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale widzę, że ktoś mnie uprzedził – zmierzył starszego brata lodowatym spojrzeniem. - Ja ci to wyjaśnię – Elsa podeszła do ukochanego – To wcale nie tak… - Elso, posłuchaj – popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy – Kocham cię i chcę żebyś była szczęśliwa, niezależnie gdzie i z kim. Nie będę więc stawał na drodze do twojego szczęścia… - Hans, o czym ty mówisz? - Nie dziwię się, że wybrałaś Linusa. On zawsze był ode mnie lepszy we wszystkim…- westchnął głęboko – Tak więc, wrócę do Arandelle i zabiorę wszystkie swoje rzeczy, żebyś nie musiała mnie już więcej oglądać… Pamiętaj tylko, że… Zawsze będę cię kochał. Rzucił jej ostatnie, rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, po czym smutnym krokiem opuścił pokój. - Hans – Elsa chciała za nim pobiec, ale poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za nadgarstek. - Przejdzie mu – uśmiechnął się Linus – Zawsze był zbyt przewrażliwiony… *** A jednak Linsa XD Tak, wiem... Za bardzo znęcam się nad tym biedym Hansem... Tak, wiem, jestem wredną sadyską, ale to chyba ostatni rozdział, w którym tak cierpi z powodu zazdrości, gdyż: a) Elsa wreszcie się otrząśnie, b) Hans naprawdę od Elsy odejdzie. c) któreś z nich uśmiercę i zazdrości nie bedzie XD Nie no, co do tego ostatniego, to może się zastanowię... A którą opcję wy obstawiacie? I czy oczywiście podoba wam się Linsa, chociaż odpowiedź prawdopodobnie już znam XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania